Dream guy and girl
by CoDeBrEaKeRs
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura watch twilight. What could happen? My first fanfic!


Twilight Fever

Sasuke Pov.

This is going to be a bad day. I could feel it. To start things out, me and Sakura had nothing to do. There were no missions, no work, nothing at all. So she insisted that we watch this movie called "Twilight". We sat on my couch, after she pressed the play button she snuggled up to my side.

'Hmmm mabye this day isn't bad after all.' I thought to myself.

Boy I was wrong.

There was this 'Edward' person that showed up. She suddenly sat up and she didn't blink. After a while she said "Oh my god! He's so gorgeous! *Swoon*" I stared at her stupidly. 'Gorgeous?! What?! How could she think that thing gorgeous?!' I guess she didn't feel my stare. Cause her eyes were still fixed on the screen.

Then there was this part were Edward save this girl Bella from a van that was going to crush her. She gasp. "Oh my god! Oh my god! He's so strong! So brave! *Swoon*" Yup another swoon. 'Cih! Strong? I'm stronger than him! It's movie for god sake! They probably put in some special effect so he could be strong! A movie can make anyone look good! If Naruto was in a movie i bet they can make him into gorgeous and strong to!' I grumbled to myself.

The movie went on and on. I got bored so i went to the kicthen. I looked back at the couch. Sakura didn't move an inch. She was like statue there. I bet she didn't even relize that i wasn't next to her anymore. This annoyed me. So I called name.

"Sakura"

No response.

"Sakura"

Still no response.

Ok then. Since she's so 'dazzled' by this Edward. I might have to do something. Because I'm the only one that's allowed to dazzle her like that. So I walked over to the couch again. I sat closer to her. She still didn't move. I put my hand on her waist and pulled her to my lap. She looked at me with wide eyes. Ok I admit, I haven't done this for the past two weeks. What can I do about it? I was busy with missions and she's been busy with her night shift at the hospital.

"Sakura" I said while giving her kisses on her right arm. I suddenly relized what was she wearing. She was wearing her pink tank top and short jeans. I liked it.

Her breath hitched. 'Got her' I smiled. The smile of victory. Then I lay her down so I was on top of her. I kissed her neck and breath on it. That seemed to please her. "Sasuke" she gasped.

I continue to work on my magic. I went to the hollow of her ear and whispered "Sakura, you've been bad."

She suddenly grabed my hair and pulled it so I was facing her. "Bad? What did I do?" I ignored the question. So I pulled her hand from my hair kissed it. Then I went to her ear. Played with her earlobe. She seemed that she forgot the question. Cause she was breathing hard now. I rubed her thigh and moved my mouth to hers. I guess she caught the mood. She was kissing me fiercely. Pushing me so she was on top of me, I sliped my hands under her tank top. While doing some actions in there she was moaning my name. "Sasuke, oh Sasuke!" My god I love it when she does that.

I don't quite know how but her tank top was on the floor now. She was wearing a white bra. It looked really nice on her smooth skin, but to bad cause it's going to be gone soon. Her eyes were full of lust now. She was wild now. She took off my shirt and kissed my bare chest. I grabed her face and kissed her. We were on our knees now. She put her hands on my neck and pulled me closer.

We were both hot at this point. I pulled her shorts down, revealing her white panties. And she pulled my pants down too. When she pulled down my pants I think she could feel the growing inside me. She whisperd to my ears "Sasuke, I still don't know why I'm bad. But I'm liking the pusnishmet. And i was wondering since things are going to get quiet messy mabye we should move......" I didn't let her finish sentence adn lift her bridal stlye and run to my room. I dropped her to the bed and slamed the door.

If you were outside right now, you might here the sound of screams and moans.

Sakura Pov.

After some quite hot actions we were under the covers now. Then I finally spoken "So would you like to tell me why was I bad." He shurgged and said "Cause you wer ignoring me. I called you like 2 times and you didn't even move a bit." 'Damn it, I was to dazed by the movie I'd ignore him!' Guilt wash over me. "Oh. Sorry bout that. It's just that Edward was so 'Wow'" "'Wow?' What does that mean?"

'This is going to be so hard to explain' I thought to myself.

"I don't know, it's just one of those girls fantasy. Like the fact that Edward is just like every girl dream guy." He didn't answear. Then I continue. "But you know, I guess I'll leave Edward to the other girls. I already have my dream guy and he's beyond perfect." He smiled. "That's me right?" I frowned. "No it's barney the big purple dinasour." I said sarcasticly. He smiled again and hugged me. "Yup, that's me alright." I smiled too. Since we were both cooled down I said "Soooo Sasuke" "What?" He said through my hair. "Ummm well I didn't quite get to finish the movie so can we watch it again?" He was silent. Then he said "Sure why not. That Bella girl was quite pretty." "What?!" I stared at him. "She thinks Bella is pretty?! What's wrong with him?!'

"What? Bella is every guy dream girl"


End file.
